If i was in Charge of Disney Infinity(John Horton)
Disney Infinity is the Popular Game series of all time it let's people have Characters come to life but if i was in Charge of Disney Infinity i would change some things in the Game like... 1.0 Changes The Incredibles Playset Add Frozone and the Underminer as Playable Characters Make the Costumed Citizens into their The Incredibles Form instead of being Costumed and have them Interact with the Characters. Have the Actual Heroes that was deceased includes Thunderhead, Dynaguy, Apogee, PlasmaBolt and Gazerbeam be the SIdekick characters helping out Heroes defeat Syndrome and the Hoarder, Snoring Gloria and Baron Von Ruthless and the Underminer. Have Jack Jack Appear as a Sidekick Character. Monsters University Playset Have the Abominable Snowman be playable in the Game Have Johnny Worthington III as a Main Antagonist Playable Character in the Playset Ms. Squibbles is a NPC Character. Carrie as a NPC Character Have Scare Games Exclusive Challenges be unlock after Paintball Gun Challenges. Pirates of the Caribbean Playset Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner being Playable Characters for the Playset. Add the rest of Jack Sparrow's Crew which Consists of: Cotton and His Parrot, Marty, and Anamaria as NPC Characters Have James Norrington appear in the Playset as a NPC Character Have Cutler Beckett appear as an NPC Character Unlock Exclusive Missions for Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner Unlock Challenges exclusive Challenges for Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner Cars Playset Add Finn Mcmissile as a Playable Character instead of being NPC Character Have Sally Carrera appear in the Game as a Playable Character Grem and Arcer have them be playable Characters The Lone Ranger Playset Have Butch Cavendish be the Playable Character instead of Being an actual NPC Character Have Latham Cole appear in the Playset Rebecca Reid and Daniel Reid appear as NPC Characters Challenges for Butch Cavendish Toy Story Playset Have Zurg and Rex be playable Characters More NPC Characters such as The Potato Heads, Combat Carl(Toy Story of Terror) and Combat Carl Jr, Bo Peep, Lenny, Rocky Gibraltar, Dolly, Trixie, Chuckles, Peas in a Pod, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Green Army Men, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, and Barbie to get more Missions for the Characters. Challenges for Zurg and Rex More Simulations for Rex and Zurg. Toy Box Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Ralph and Vanellope, Anna and Elsa, Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey and Phineas and Agent P are still in the Wave 2 LineUp. Sally(TNBC) is added to the Roster Add Victor and Sparky as Playable Characters and a Toy Box Pack for the Power Discs Add Oz and Theodora as Playable Characters and a Oz the Great and Powerful Power Discs(For Skydome and Terrain as Customization Discs) Add Princess Aurora as a Playable Character Add Doofenshmirtz and Ferb as Playable Character Add Chicken Little(2005) as a Playable Character Snow White being in Disney Infinity Kristoff, Hans and Olaf as Playable Characters Fix it Felix in the Game as a Playable Character Flynn Rider as a Playable Character Hercules added to the Lineup Add a Couple of More Power Discs in each Series Power Discs Costume Change Power Discs for Each Character in the Game List 1: Jack Sparrow: Cursed Gold 2: Buzz Lightyear: Mrs. Nesbit 3: Rapunzel: Short Hair 4: Ralph: Hero's Duty 5: Vanellope; Princess 6: Anna and Elsa; Coronation Dress 7: Elastigirl: Glory Days(White and Red) 8: Aurora: Briar Rose Form 9: Chicken Little: Baseball Uniform 10: Lightning Mcqueen: Dinoco 11: Snow White: Maid Outfit 12: Hercules: Younger Form 13: Woody: Old Days: Black and White 2.0 Changes Marvel Super Heroes The Avengers Playset Wasp, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Iron Patriot, Phil Coulson, Doctor Strange, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Red Skull are Playable Characters in the Playset HYDRA is also The Main Antagonist of the Avengers Playset besides having Loki and M.O.D.O.K in the Playset as Villains as they might help them out to destory the Avengers Have Bucky Barnes have a important Role in the Playset and is also a Playable Character Spider-Man alongside Nova are Crossover Characters with Rocket and Groot also being the Crossover Characters. Phineas, Agent P, Ferb and Doofenshmirtz will appear as Crossover characters despite Making Disney Characters Crossing over into the 2.0 Playsets Despite He already met Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and Spider-Man but not the Rest of the Avengers and encountering Loki and HYDRA. Spider-Man Playset White Tiger, Power Man, Doctor Octopus, Carnage, Sandman, Kraven and Deadpool are playable Characters in the Ultimate Spider Man Playset. Phil Coulson also Appears in the Playset besides Nick Fury being Playable in the Game. Rocket Raccoon appears a Crossover Character in the Spider-Man Playset besides having Iron Man and Hulk being the Crossover Characters in the Playset. Phineas and Agent P with Ferb also Crossover into this Playset despite of them Knowing Iron Man, Thor, Spider Man and the Hulk from Mission Marvel. Guardians of the Galaxy Playset Nebula appearing as a Playable Character Nova Corps being in the Playset The Ravengers appearing with Yondu Buzz Lightyear and Zurg crossing over into the Playset. Disney Originals Playsets/Toy Box Playsets Have the 1.0 Playsets be compatible in the 2.0 Edition as Disney Originals cross into them Brave Playset with Elinor in it Maleficent Playset with Maleficent and Philip and Stefan(Since she appeared in 1.0 with Her Costume Change in her 2014 Maleficent Movie Form). Lilo and Stitch Playset with Lilo and Gantu in the Packaging with Stitch being Single Pixie Hollow Playset(Pirate Fairy Story): Tinker Bell and Fawn in it while Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Zarina and James Hook as Playable Characters Gravity Falls Playset: Dipper and Mabel in it while Stan Wendy and Lil Gideon are sold as Single Figures Aladdin Playset: Aladdin and Jasmine being the Packaging Playset while Genie and Jafar are Playable Characters. Toontown Playset: Donald Duck and Goofy being in the Playset Packaging while Minnie, Daisy, Chip and Dale and Pete are Sold as Single Figures Big Hero 6 Playset: Hiro and Baymax as Playset Characters while Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Robert Callaghan/Yokai(Villain) as the Single Figures. Tron Legacy Playset: Sam Flynn, Quorra, Kevin Flynn, Clu 2.0, Rinzler/Tron(Costume Change into Tron). Power Discs can be Used from the First Game in the Originals Playsets also in the Toy Box Toy Box Character Chests Return: For both Marvel Playsets and Disney Originals More New Power Discs are Added and are lenticular Flying is avaliable in the Game More Packs and Tools New Abilites Goo Shrinker and Goo Grower and Sludge Balloon are added in the 2.0 Edition Tulgey Wood Power Disc has the Alice in Wonderland Power Disc not the Monsters University Theme Playsets from the First Game can be carried over into the 2.0 Edition so that the 2.0 Originals Characters and the Marvel Super Heroes can crossover into them New Red Capsules and Green Capsules are used in the 2.0 Originals/Marvel Super Heroes Playsets to unlock new Toys in the Toy Box. Characters for the 2.0 Toy Box Edition(Also Starter Pack) The Lion King: Simba and Nala(The Lion King Toy Box Pack) Disney Princesses/Princes: Ariel and Eric, Belle and the Beast, Mulan and Shang Meet the Robinsons: Lewis and Wilbur Robinson Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo and Esmeralda Treasure Planet: Jim Hawkins Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco and Pacha Atlantis: Milo Thatch and Kida Bolt: Bolt Mittens and Rhino Disney Television Animation: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Goliath, Darkwing Duck and Jake Long Crystal Mickey Mouse Crystal Iron Man Crystal Captain America Crystal Baymax Crystal Donald Duck Have the Kingdom Key be the Ultimate Prize instead of Luke's Landspeeder as a Tool Category:What If? Category:Alternate Reality